Lost Without You
by Kaylyn1234
Summary: Nobody's marriage is perfect not even Tris and Tobias' relationship is. What happens when the two eventually grow apart, so apart they are thinking about ending it? What happens when it becomes to much? Will one of them leave or will they fix the problems?


Lost Without You: Chapter 1

By: **Kaylyn**

Every night was another excuse from needing to do an extra shift to there being to much traffic. He was coming later and later each night. It was almost midnight by the time he came through the door with his bags in hand. "Tobias." Tris greets with a frown. He groans out the 'hi'. She was tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground with her hands on her lips. Her hair had grown to about to her hip area. "Where have you been?" she questions for the umpteenth time this year.

"Work." he simply answers setting his bag on the table. "I needed to finish some papers and the traffic was terrible."

She could tell just by the way he was acting that he was lying right between his teeth. _Liar_ was literally written across the top of his forehead as he took a seat on the velvet red loveseat. "Oh okay." she sighs. She strolls away from him, obviously with a cloud of gloominess over her entire body.

She makes her way the staircase wanting the sleep to overcome her body right away. She knew that their relationship wasn't perfect, but she thought that they would always love each other. At this point, she didn't where his feelings stood for her. She knew that she loves him very much, but she didn't know the other way around. When they would sleep together in bed, they weren't close they were on two different planets. She had been trying to chase after what they use to have, but she hasn't been able to catch it yet.

After a couple of moments of laying in bed, she felt the bed shift a bit. She peers over her shoulder for a second to see him flipped on his side not facing her. A quiet tear trickles down her face. She knew at this moment that she was losing him. _Slowly._ She didn't even try to cuddle with him anymore. She thought that their love would never be broken, but now here they are. A broken record trying to come back to life.

The next morning, the usual routine started. Tobias would grab some breakfast completely ignoring the present of his wife and leave the house to some unknown destination. Tris always gotten this sudden urge to follow him, but she had always trusted Tobias to be faithful to her. Crack by crack. Piece by piece went her heart everyday. She thought one day that she would eventually just fall apart. Everyday that went by without that kiss sent the worst feeling throughout her entire body.

The last time they truly went out on a date was a year ago on their second anniversary. Their third anniversary was coming up fast only a week away. At this point, she wasn't for sure if their relationship would even last that long. Their marriage has had its ups and downs since the beginning, but they had never crashed and burned like this. One night, three days before their anniversary Tris speaks up hating this distance between them. "Tobias." she whispers gently shaking his body.

He rubs his eyes before shooting her a glare. "What Tris? I'm trying to sleep I have to work early in the morning." he groans pushing her away from him. Her gray eyes sadden realizing that he isn't the man she married almost three years ago. The man she married would have thought about her first before thinking about himself. This Tobias was more worried about sleep, then their marriage that was at stack.

"Fine." she grumbles crossing her arms over her chest and twisting the other way not wanting to face this man that she called her husband. She hears him sigh.

"What's wrong?" he questions in his softer voice turning her back over to face him. "I'm sorry I'm just in a really grouchy mood."

Hearing that makes her roll her eyes. "Are you in a grouchy mood all month?"

"Okay Tris, What is your problem?" he harshly asks hating the tone of her voice. Her sarcastic tone sent him over the edge everytime they had a disagreement over something.

"My problem?" she questions in a high octave voice. "I haven't been the one completely ignoring my loved one for months now." Her words are like a slap to his face.

His face turns a red color now. "I haven't been ignoring you. I have been really busy with work, being a teacher is not the easiest thing in the world."

"You know what never mind." Tris quickly says already knowing the direction of this. She was going to lose either way. She was tired of the excuses that he always says. She picks up the pillow she was laying on and ajars the door a bit. "I think I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight." she informs him turning his way. He shakes his head angrily.

"Good. I sleep way better without a woman nagging in my ear ever couple of seconds."

This stings. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. If she stayed for one more second she knew that they would start coming down. She hated feeling weak in front of him, closing the door behind herself she makes her way down to the couch that was officially calling her name.

The next morning, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was pouring through the see through curtains. She could feel her very dry lips making her lick them in an instant. She stood up strolling into the kitchen wanting to out breakfast together before arguing with Tobias _again._ Only when she went into the kitchen his bag was already gone making her raise an eyebrow at this action. She walked out for the kitchen and into the bedroom thinking that made he just moved it. Her eyes landed immediately on the closet that was ajar. Peering into it, the clothes were gone with only a note hanging my a tiny piece of tape.

Her eyes scanned the piece of paper, then suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Her body shook with sobs. _He was gone. He was leaving her for good._ The hot tears were landing on the ink making it smudge across the piece of thin paper. The only thing left in her life left her all alone with nothing left to loose.

* * *

 _ **Honestly I didn't think I would ever take a story this direction, but I did for the first time. Usually I'm terrible at writing fight scenes because they break my heart way to much ;(. I hope you enjoyed. At least 5 or more reviews will equal another update quickly. Thanks for reading this "amazing" story.**_


End file.
